ecce_romanifandomcom-20200214-history
Eucleides
yeah, this is big brain time '''Eucleides '''is a Greek slave of Gaius Cornelius Calvus.Chapter XVII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. He is from Rhodes. According to his placard, he is skilled in geometry and rhetoric. He is also friends with Apollodorus. He was purchased by Titus Cornelius for 35,000 sesterces in the Forum in Rome shortly after he purchased Davus in 50 AD. Later, in 80 AD, he traveled with the Cornelii, Sextus, and Syrus, to Rome after Gaius Cornelius was summoned by the emperor, and, after their carriage crashed into a ditch while on the way, led the Cornelii and Sextus, but not Syrus, who stayed to guard the carriage, to Apollodorus's inn, where they spent the night.Chapter XVIII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Biography Living in Rhodes Sometime prior to 50 ADRoman Life III of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I., Eucleides lived in Rhodes. Purchase In 50 ADEcce Romani I is set in 80 AD according to the opening to Ecce Romani I, and Roman Life III, in which Davus and this slave is purchased, states that Davus had become the overseer of the Cornelii estate 30 years after being purchased., after purchasing Davus, Titus Cornelius offered 10,000 sesterces for Eucleides, who was being auctioned off as a slave in the Forum in Rome. His placard stated that he was "skilled in geometry and rhetoric". This bid confused Davus as Eucleides seemed unfit to him for manual labor given his "pale, half-starved" appearance. Titus's overseer was annoyed by this but initially did not say anything, but after Titus's bid had risen to 30,000 sesterces, he angrily attempted to convince Titus to withdraw his bid, but he did not listen and ended up purchasing Eucleides for 35,000 sesterces. The overseer believed that the qualifications listed on the placard must have contributed to Titus's interest in him. He and Davus were then loaded onto a cart with Thracians who were also bought that day.Roman Life III of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Giving Cornelia a book Some time before Gaius Cornelius Calvus was summoned by the Roman Emperor and presumably after his purchase, Eucleides gave Cornelia a book about her namesake (it is not clear who exactly that is), which she would later read while sitting under a tree.Roman Life I of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Departing for Rome In 80 ADEcce Romani I is set in 80 AD according to the opening to Ecce Romani I., after Gaius Cornelius Calvus was summoned by the Roman EmperorChapter VII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I., the Cornelii and Sextus prepared to depart for Rome, bringing Syrus and Eucleides with them. After Cornelius's slaves had finished loading the luggage of the Cornelii and Sextus onto their carriage while being supervised by Davus, Eucleides, along with Marcus, Sextus, Aurelia, and Syrus, but not Cornelius or Cornelia, climbed into the it. Cornelius was ready to climb in but then Aurelia suddenly asked where Cornelia, who was running in the road, was. Cornelius immediately ordered her into the carriage. They then departed.Chapter X of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. The Cornelii's carriage wrecks After departing for Rome, the Cornelii's carriage crashed into a ditch while traveling along the Appian Way.Chapter XIII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Afterward, when the sun was setting, Eucleides asked Cornelius if he saw Apollodorus's inn, to which Cornelius responded that he did. Eucleides then explained that it was an inn, and asked Cornelius if he wanted to spend the night there. Aurelia then interrupted that she did not like inns because they were dangerous. Eucleides responded asking her why she was afraid and explaining that the inn in question was safe and that not all inns were dangerous, and that he was friends with the owner of this inn, who he said was a good Greek man. Aurelia responded that Cornelius was a senator and that senators did not respond the night in inns. Cornelius finally responded by asking her where they were able to sleep, and explaining that since they couldn't sleep in the road, it was necessary for them to go to the inn, before promptly ordering Marcus, Sextus, and Eucleides to join him. They then traveled to the Apollodorus's inn, but Syrus stayed in the road to guard the horses and carriage by himself.Chapter XVII of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. References Category:Characters Category:Slaves